


A New Beginning

by Rekall



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Takeshi's first day of work and absolutely nothing could go wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thia

 

 

Shukaido Takeshi was so proud of himself. He finally had a job, could finally pull himself out of poverty and no longer be the butt of jokes thanks to the lack of his wealth. The only reason he had even been able to attend CLAMP School was because of various scholarships but no longer would he have to live that way. 

A job; a real job! And at one of the most prestige companies around!

A smile of smug satisfaction crossed Takeshi's face as he entered the grand building. This was it; he had made it.

"Ah! Shukaido-kun!" a secretary said when he inquired where the new recruits were supposed to go. "The president insisted on meeting with you personally. Out of all the candidates you were selected for a very special job."

 _`Yes!'_ Takeshi silently, triumphantly cheered. All his hard work was finally paying off and already he was going to meet the president of the company and get assigned to a special job that only he could do; he must have made quite the impression on his application and interview.

Following the directions he was given, Takeshi made his way up the building's many floors in the elevator. The entire time his elated joy not diminishing; this was his big chance to get to the top and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. His children would not have to go through the torment he went through at school, being alone among children from the richest families in Japan, who always, either intentionally or not, made comments.

Getting off on the right floor, he soon found himself standing in front of the doors to the president's office. Smoothing his tie, Takeshi took a deep breath and tried to remain calm; he was about to face his destiny and he needed to continue making a good impression with the company. Hopefully this was just the beginning and promotions would come quick.

"Takepon!" a cheerful voice called out as the doors opened.

 _`No...'_ Takeshi thought to himself; he just had to be imagining things, he hadn't seen Kentarou since they graduated and it was starting to affect his brain. It wasn't like he was planning to avoid his former superhero partner for the rest of their lives but he simply needed a break, which was still on-going.

Unfortunately for Takeshi, he wasn't imaging things and he soon found himself in a tight hug that sucked the breath right out of him.

"Takeshi! We're back together again!"

 _`No,'_ chanted the voice inside of Takeshi's head. _`No, no, no, no, no!'_

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to blurt out as he shoved Kentarou off of himself.

"I work here!" came the all too innocent reply. "My father made me president when I graduated from school!"

Massaging his forehead, Takeshi tried to think of a way to make best use of the situation. It didn't matter that an idiot like Kentarou was in charge, the company was big so he could spend his entire career there without ever seeing the idiot often. Plus Kentarou was bound to be too busy most of the time to bother him. Yes, things could work out.

"And the best news..." Kentarou carried on, not knowing that Takeshi was now barely paying attention. "...is you'll be my personal assistant!"

Takeshi wanted to faint as the news sunk in. He couldn't exactly quit since the job market was so competitive, which meant he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to find another job and bills were starting to get out of hand. Plus, despite everything, he didn't want to intentionally hurt Kentarou's feelings; therefore he was stuck. 

"Fine," he sourly replied, admitting defeat. At least he could be around to stop Kentarou from blabbing about what they did in school. Although they had left that behind, he knew that Eri was still working for the General and he didn't want to face her wrath if word got out that he and Kentarou use to be famous superheroes. 

"Yay! Now I can make you lunch every day again!" 

Takeshi sighed, Kentarou may still be an idiot but at least they didn't have to play superheroes anymore so perhaps things wouldn't be that bad. He didn't know who their CLAMP School Defenders Duklyon replacements were but it was none of his concern anymore.

_WE TWO WILL PROTECT PEACE ON EARTH! THAT IS OUR WORTH!_

"You didn't..." Takeshi stammered while staring at a delighted Kentarou.

"I told the General I'd set up a system here so we could carry on our work! The entire building is connected so we can always hear the call when we're needed!"

Before Takeshi could even protest, Kentarou was grabbing him by the neck and dragging him away. 

 


End file.
